Tomodaichi Life Oneshot
by JuCaos
Summary: TOMODAICHI, TOMODAICHI, TOMODAICHI! Oh dear Dio, I think Tsuna can't handle hearing that word anymore. Why? Read to find out!


_All things that are related to Tomodaichi Life, Katekyo Hitman Reborn are not mine._  
_However, my OC, Caos, are mine._

* * *

**Tomodaichi Life Oneshot**

"Hmm. Is this is why you like Tomodaichi, Caos?" Reborn asks squeakily as his infant form jumps onto my laps, watching me play around with Miis on my 3DS console. I just raises my finely arched eyebrow at him then shrugs, red curls of my hair bouncing around a bit. "It seems that you favor certain types of pairings on this game."

"Not really. I'm just trying to do something unheard of, Reborn," I said as he leans back onto the bed, console in the air as I blow a bubble. Reborn just stares at me as I suddenly smirk. "Ne, what id Tsuna finds out about this island of mine? I mean..." I suddenly breaks out in laughter, Reborn jumping off as I roll onto my side. Reborn knew where my thought went to then smirks.

"Should we let him find out?" Reborn asks as I just gives off a terrifying smile. Reborn just sits on the desk as I plops the console on the spot by him then gets up. "Go get Dame-Tsuna up here and get me an espresso at it, Baka-Caos." I just shot him a glare then stalked off to leave Tsuna's room, calling for him to get his butt up or I'll just toast his pretty ass with my flames.

"HIEE! Caos! That's too graphic!" Tsuna called back as he bursts into his room, laughter can be heard after that. Tsuna just pouts at that (It's a scowl, Caos!) as he steps up to Reborn, his attention catching onto my console. "Ne, Reborn. What's this game? And why the island named Mafialand?" He ask, curious of why there's a female version of him on the scre- Wait, WHAT! "HIEE! Reborn, why is there a female-version of me on there!" He jumps back in shock as Reborn just hums, wondering what would Primo would say to this.

He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"You look pretty cute though, Decimo," Giotto calls out after coming out of Dying Will Flames, staring at the screen then picks up the console, having been taught by me to use her stuff carefully and begins to mess around as he raises an eyebrow. "There's two versions of me, one is where I'm boss and other as Japanese male. Heh, Caos thought this-..." Giotto said as he begin to snickers when he saw the names of the Miis on the game. Tsuna blinks then steps up, only to gape when he saw them as well with genders by it.

"CAOS! WHY IS THE FIRST GENERATION MALES IS FEMALES ON THIS GAME?!" Tsuna shouted as I just threw a show at his head, knocking him off blaence as I snort, giving Reborn his espresso as I sips on mine too.

"Because I want them too. Plus I already decided who going to be married to. Asari, or Asy for her nickname, is already married to Takeshi as Knuckle, Kyoko being real name, is dating Ryohei," I explained as Tsuna just gapes at me as Giotto gives me back my console then breaks out in laughter, clutching at his sides as Reborn finds my ideal Tomodaichi life. "Daemon is spared from being a female, thanks to Elena being there as Chrome took up the eight spot by being paired up with Mukuro." Tsuna was close to fainting as I shrugs. "You will be paired up with either of Giotto or Ieyatsu. They're both the same person, only different personalities." Tsuna just faints at that with red blush on his face, Giotto having hard time to control his blush as well getting his air back into the lungs.

"Looks like he can't take your perverted fantasies of relationships," Reborn commented as I just snickers, finishing up my espresso as I checked on my islanders on Tomodaichi, letting out a yelp of happiness in response. "What just happened, Caos?"

"Tsuna was asked out by Giotto and Ieyatsu at same time!" I just laughed then smirks. "They're willing to be in polygamist (Unfortunately, it is not possible on the game in real life though, but this is my daydream for now!~) relationship with her as long she gives them kid of their own!" Giotto just gapes at me with that, Reborn just setting his espresso down as Leon just blinks at that. "Puurfect, now to get Hayato with G. I swear they need to suck it up and go out wit each other!" I mutters, returning to the game for a long while...

* * *

**Omakes of Oneshot:**

_Omake1: Acrobaleno?_

"Caos, am I on there?" Reborn ask as Giotto just picks Tsuna up and sets him on the bed as I tilts my head, humming lightly.

"Well, used to be. They don't have curly sideburns as well your infant form as well adult form is hard to replicate," I said as Reborn just blinks then tilts his head. "I'm about to delete you on here, but you can look at it if you want to? Surprisingly, Verde was the only one that came out well in the game so I'm keeping him for back-stabbing purposes." I snickers as Reborn jumps onto my shoulder then suddenly aimed a gun at the screen, making me hiss in anger.

"Destroy my console as well my game info and I'll make you pay for it. They cost not much, but I also need SD card to play with it as well, Reborn!"

"As long you delete me on that, I'll spare," Reborn retorted as I snort, already doing that. He puts away his spare gun then looks at me, seeing sweet smile on my face. "And I'll make you you get SD cards as well said items in case of Iemitsu destroys it out of anger of the island..."

"Deal."

_Omake2: Love Star?_

"I just got a freaking brilliant idea," I said out of nowhere, Tsuna already up and awake as he dropped the pencil in surprise, staring at me as Giotto just looks at me. "Reborn, what do you think of love star relationship?" I ask the infant as Reborn just hums, stroking his sideburns lightly.

"Isn't that where five people are locked in love-hate relationship?" Reborn asks to be sure as I lets out a wicked smirk of my own.

"Yep!~ I need to make HDW Tsuna and normal one in male form and I wonder how well does Giotto's selves will take to them asking Tuna out?" I asks, Tsuna just gaping at me since his female's self on the game is nicknamed Tuna for a reason as Giotto just narrows his eyes at me. I just smirks, knowing what he is thinking about as Reborn just lets out a smirk in response.

"That sounds interesting. Think they'll end up in polygamist relationship together? (Still not a true fact of Tomodaichi Life) I think that all of them would hunt the poor Tuna down for dates," Reborn asks as I snorts.

"Well, I'm thinking when I get another SD card as well the game, I'm going to do just that. One female, four males; I wonder how it will turn out as?" I said as I just hums in predatory manner as Tsuna just faints at that. Giotto just smiles sweetly at me as Reborn just snickers lightly at my tactics of making Tsuna freak out afterward...

* * *

**Ha, ha ha ha ha! I had fun with this oneshot. **

**ANYWAY; yes I do know I need to update my stories, and yes I do need to post up my finished chapters.**

**However I am on the library computer right now for my online class and I need to focus on that so I won't be banned from my laptop for a long time. But I will be reading the reviews from my phone and I might be able to type on my phone to as the least; produce a decent chapter for stories.**

**But I just loves reading you guys' flames. They just makes me want to type as well laugh too!**

**And yes, I am currently sucked in by the game named 'Tomodaichi Life'. It's really funny to watch the Miis I created on the game try to get along with each other and I'm currently using KHR Character Miis on it. (It's so funny to watch Hayato and G, Gaberial in girl's form, fight every single day. I still need to get them together!~) But my sore point is that they don't allow polygamist relationships to be formed on here. **

**(Otherwise, Tsuna would be the only girl on the island surround by males all the time. *avoids a punch from Giotto* Fun idea, ne?)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this oneshot! Grammar and spellings are unintentional. **

**Not Beta'd**


End file.
